This invention relates to an insect trap, particularly for stinging insects such as wasps or the like.
Wasps and yellow jackets are known to consume sweet liquid carbohydrates such as is obtained from rotting fruit for their own sustenance. In addition, the workers of the insect colony forage for proteinaceous food in order to feed the larvae in the nests.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,724 to provide an insect trap, particularly for stinging insects. The trap comprises a container having walls, a bottom and a removable top. The walls include holes through which are fit entry means for the insect to the container interior. The entry means comprises a one-piece construction which extends across the container interior and is secured to opposing walls of the container. The entry means serves as both an entryway for the insect and as a support for solid bait for the insect. Since the entry means is a one-piece construction, the insect within a container is free to exit the container merely by walking along the entry means and out of the container hole with solid bait.
It would be desirable to provide an insect trap which renders difficult exit by the insect from the trap. It would also be desirable to provide an insect trap which provides an alternative route away from a bait within the trap which also is a route away from entrance means into the trap.